Same Love, Different Fate
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Kagome is puzzled when Kikyo wants to talk to her. Kikyo has a warning. Kagome must not let Inuyasha love her, or she will suffer the same fate as Kikyo. Is Kikyo right? Or will Kagome prove her wrong? Songfic to 'Same Script, Different Cast'.


**I saw a video to this song on youtube and was inspired to write this. The song is _Same Script, Different Cast_ by Whitney Houston and Deborah Cox. So here's **_**Same Love, Different Fate**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song **_**Same Script, Different Cast**_**.**

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Kagome murmured to Inuyasha. The two of them were lying side by side on top of a hill. Miroku and Sango had gone to the next town to get supplies and Kirara and Shippo had gone with them. So Kagome and Inuyasha were having a rare moment alone.

"Keh, they're alright," Inuyasha said with a shrug. Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Inuyasha said softly, "Kagome."

"Hmm," Kagome said, turning her head to look at him.

"Can I tell you something?" he said. Kagome was wary. Inuyasha had an intense look in his amber eyes that she rarely saw. A look that made her heartbeat double and butterflies flap in her stomach. He unexpectedly reached out to brush back a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes. And Kagome could have sworn she saw him mouth "Beautiful." What was up with Inuyasha tonight?

"O-okay," she stuttered.

"Well…" Inuyasha started. But at that moment, a familiar white, serpentine creature flew right over them.

_A soul collector, _Kagome thought sadly, _Kikyo's nearby. _The soul collector flew right in front of Kagome's face. Kagome's eyes widened as the creature bit into her sleeve, tugging on her.

"I think it wants you to follow it," Inuyasha said. Fear and confusion was clear on Kagome's face. Why did Kikyo want to see her? Inuyasha and Kagome stood up, Inuyasha ready to follow Kagome. But the soul collector stood right in front of him, blocking his way.

"Inuyasha, stay here," Kagome said, calmer than she felt, "I'll be okay." Inuyasha frowned.

"I don't want you wandering through the forest alone," Inuyasha said, stepping around the soul collector. But it moved in front of Inuyasha, refusing to let him past.

"I'll be right back," Kagome said. Inuyasha's frown deepened, clearly not happy with the circumstances. He stayed where he was as the soul collector led Kagome into the forest. Kagome's mind was buzzing with thoughts. Why did Kikyo want to see her? To kill her? That was a strong possibility. All too soon, the familiar white and red clad figure of Kikyo came into view. She was in a clearing, sitting cross legged against a large tree.

"Thank you for coming Kagome," she said, "I'm glad you trusted me enough to come alone. Come sit." Kagome walked over to Kikyo and hesitantly sat in front of her.

_Hey Deb, thank you for being woman enough to come_

"Why did you want me to come?" Kagome asked.

_Whitney, what's this about?_

A sad smile graced Kikyo's lips.

"I'm losing Inuyasha," she said. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He loves you Kagome," Kikyo said. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"How do you know," Kagome said.

"I could tell," Kikyo replied, "The last time I met him, he seemed so…_far._As if he wasn't really there at all." Kagome didn't know how to respond. She and Inuyasha had been getting closer lately. And what was he about to tell her before? That he loved her? No, they weren't _that_ close. But that look in his eyes…

_I know he's leaving me for you_

_  
Who said that, who told you?_

_  
That is true_

"What has Inuyasha told you?" Kikyo asked, "Has he been acting different. Saying anything sweet or out of character?" _Is it the same things he told me? _Kikyo thought. Kagome thought for a moment.

"He's just been nicer," Kagome said, "He actually complimented my cooking for once. And he liked the new perfume I was wearing." Kikyo nodded her face expressionless. Kagome wish Kikyo would show some emotion. It was unnerving, not knowing what Kikyo was feeling at that moment.

_  
What is he telling you_

_  
Could it be the same things that he told me_

Kikyo looked away from Kagome, staring off into the forest. She seemed deep in thought as she spoke.

"I remember when Inuyasha first told me he loved me," she said softly, "He made me feel so special. So beautiful." Kagome looked down. As if she didn't already know this.

_He told me that he loved me_

_  
(I heard that)_

_  
He told me I was beautiful_

"How do you know Inuyasha is falling in love with me?" Kagome asked curiously, looking up to find Kikyo looking straight at her.

_  
How did you know, how did you know_

"Because I've lived it," Kikyo's said, "It's my life you're living now. I use to be the only star in Inuyasha's sky. But now, you have taken that role. You're the main woman of his life now, and I'm just second. You are first in his life now. But I warn you, be careful. Inuyasha can hurt you, no matter how much you trust him. I wouldn't be surprised if he did hurt you."

_  
'Cause I played the scene before_

_This is a retake of my life_

_  
I was his star for many nights_

_  
Now the roles have changed_

_  
And you're the leading lady in his life_

_  
Lights, camera, now you're on_

_  
Just remember you've been warned_

_  
Enjoy it now, 'cause it won't last_

_  
Same script, different cast_

"Inuyasha would never hurt me," Kagome said defensively. Kikyo laughed softly.

"Maybe you're right," she said, "Maybe you're wrong. I wish someone would have warned me that Inuyasha would of betrayed me."

"That was Naraku," Kagome said angrily.

"But Inuyasha stole the scared jewel," Kikyo corrected.

_What you're saying could be true_

_  
But how can I take advice from you_

_  
I'm not hating_

_  
But I wish the one before me_

_  
Would have warned me too_

"I don't need to listen to you anymore," Kagome said fiercely, standing up.

"Stop being foolish," Kikyo said, "You should just go back to your time, before Inuyasha can hurt you."

"Shut up!" Kagome shouted, covering her ears, "I don't want to hear anymore!"

_Don't say no more (la la la la)_

"Listen to me!" Kikyo shouted.

_  
Uncover your ears girl_

"Leave me alone!" Kagome shouted, stomping her foot like a little girl.

_  
I'm not listening (la la la la)_

"I know you can still hear me," Kikyo said loudly, "You think I'm saying this to make you stay away from Inuyasha so I can be with him, don't you? I'm only trying to protect you from suffering the same fate I did. You know I'm right Kagome."

_  
But I know you hear me_

_  
Maybe my reasons are wrong_

_  
But I know that you believe me_

"I thought Inuyasha loved me," Kikyo said, "And maybe he did. But his feelings changed. You are my reincarnate Kagome. You are doomed to face the same fate as I unless you do as I say. If you allow Inuyasha to love you, you'll only get hurt in the end." Kagome glared at Kikyo, removing her hands from her ears.

_This is a retake of my life_

_  
I was his star for many nights_

_  
Now the roles have changed_

_  
And you're the leading lady in his life_

_  
Lights, camera, now you're on_

_  
Just remember you've been warned_

_  
Enjoy it now, 'cause it won't last_

_  
Same script, different cast_

"You never really loved Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted angrily, "Or else you wouldn't have made him turn into a human. You would have loved his as a half demon, like I have!"

_It's your fault you didn't love him enough_

"No," Kikyo said, "It's not that I didn't love him enough. I loved him too much. Inuyasha is a fool, frightened by his own feelings. If he falls for you to much, he'll distance himself from you. I even saw that when I was with him. He may not have been distant physically, but he was distant emotionally."

_  
That's the problem_

_  
I loved him too much_

_  
And when you love him_

_  
He becomes unattracted to you _

"Inuyasha's changed," Kagome retorted, "He's different than the Inuyasha that you once knew. He's still arrogant and sometimes annoying and obnoxious. But he can be sweet and kind and gentle. You don't know what you're talking about Kikyo! So why don't you just leave me _and _Inuyasha alone!"

_Oh no, he's changed and I'll prove you wrong_

_  
So go away, leave us the hell alone_

"Inuyasha would never hurt me," Kagome said. Now that she was on a roll, she seemed unable to stop.

"It's like you said," Kagome continued, "Inuyasha loves me."

"He'll hurt you," Kikyo warned.

"He's always by my side when I need him," Kagome snapped.

_  
He loves me (he'll hurt you)_

_  
He'll stay with me (he'll leave you)_

_  
For sure, for sure_

"Kikyo you have to get over this," Kagome said fiercely, "You're hanging on to things that happened over fifty years ago. Let it go. It's in the past. You _use _to be with Inuyasha. And even I'll admit, maybe he still loves you, but even you admitted that it's not the same feelings as before. You even admitted that Inuyasha may be falling for me, something that I _never _thought possible."

_This is a retake of my life_

_  
I was his star for many nights_

_  
Now the roles have changed_

_  
And I'm the leading lady in his life_

_  
Lights, camera now you're on_

_  
Just remember you've been warned_

__

Enjoy it now, because this will last

_Same script, different cast_

_This is a retake of your life_

_  
You were his star for many nights_

_  
But now the roles have changed_

_  
I'm the leading lady in his life_

_  
Lights, camera now you're on_

_  
Just remember you've been warned_

_  
Enjoy it now, 'cause this will last_

"I'm Inuyasha's future," Kagome said, pointing at herself. Than she pointed to Kikyo and said, "You're his past."

_  
I'm his future, you're his past_

_This is a retake of my life (of your life)_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice called out from somewhere in the forest, "Are you okay?" Kikyo frowned.

"He must smell me," she murmured, more to herself than Kagome.

"Maybe things have changed," she added quietly, looking at Kagome.

_  
I was his star for many nights_

_  
Now the roles have changed_

_  
And you're the leading lady in his life_

_  
Lights, camera now you're on_

"Remember my warning," Kikyo said, before walking the opposite direction, away from Inuyasha's voice, and disappearing into the trees. Seconds later, Inuyasha emerged from the trees.

_  
Just remember you've been warned_

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, his amber eyes scanning around the clearing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome said, "Kikyo just wanted to talk to me." Then Kagome said suddenly, "Inuyasha, do you love me?" Kagome was almost certain Kikyo was watching them. She could feel her eyes burning into her neck.

_  
Enjoy it now (just watch us now)_

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sudden question and his cheeks turned red.

"Well, I…um," he stuttered. Abandoning words, Inuyasha just grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him, his lips landing on hers. Kagome froze for minute in shock. But she melted into the kiss, her arms snacking around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her, deepening the kiss. And somehow, Kagome knew this was the first of many kisses they would share. They parted after a while and Inuyasha looked at Kagome with the same intense look he had before.

"I love you Kagome," he said softly, kissing her nose. Kagome smiled at him.

"I love you too Inuyasha," she said breathlessly. Inuyasha grinned, his fangs showing, and leaned down to capture Kagome's lips in another kiss.

_  
'Cause it won't last (I know it will last)_

_  
Same script, different cast_

As Kikyo watched the Kagome and Inuyasha from her spot in the trees, she was forced to face the reality that Inuyasha had changed. And that he loved Kagome more than he had ever loved her. Maybe Kagome's fate would be different than hers. Kagome may have been her reincarnate, but Kagome's destiny was different from Kikyo's. Kagome would not suffer the same doom that Kikyo had.

**There's **_**Same Love, Different Fate**_**. I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


End file.
